call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Power-Ups
Power-Ups 'kommen auf jeder Überlebenskampf vor und helfen dem Spieler mehr oder weniger. Sie werden von Zombies, Höllenhunden, dem Pentagon Dieb, Zombie Affen, den Teleportern auf Der Riese, den Räumen in Kino der Toten, wenn man sich teleportiert, George A. Romero, in Schwerkraftslöchern oder dem QED fallen gelassen. Jedes Power-Up ist golden und schimmert grünlich (außer Todbringer und Lichtblitz, die blau sind und silber schimmern) und schwebt leicht über dem Boden. Das Icon blinkt immer heftiger, bevor es verschwindet (mit Ausnahme der Black Ops-Version auf der Wii, wo das Icon immer durchsichtiger wird). Power-Ups werden von Feinden im Überlebenskampf zufällig fallen gelassen, jedoch nur, wenn sich der Gegner in der Map befindet und nicht außerhalb der Barrieren. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit vorherzusagen, welcher Feind welches Power-Up fallen lassen wird, bestimmte Feinde droppen jedoch immer eins. Zombies können jedes Power-Up spawnen, außer Lagerschlussverkauf, Zufälliges Perk und Lichtblitz. Maximale Munition wird immer vom letzten Höllenhund, dem Pentagon-Dieb und dem letzten Weltraumaffen gedroppt. Wird der Dieb getötet, bekommt man außerdem zusätzlich einen Schlussverkauf. Kann er einem keine Waffen stehlen, lässt er sogar einen Lagerschlussverkauf fallen. Dadurch kostet der Pack-a-Punch nur noch 1000 Punkte. Auf Ascension kann man ein zufälliges Perk erhalten, wenn man alle Weltraumaffen tötet, bevor diese einen Perk-Automaten beschädigen können. In Call of the Dead erhält der Spieler einen Todbringer oder einen Lichtblitz (je nachdem ob man das Easter Egg der Map beendet hat) und ein zufälliges Perk, wenn er George A. Romero tötet. Auf Shangri-La stehlen Zombieaffen die Power-Ups, wenn man ihn tötet bevor der Affe fliehen kann, verwandelt sich das Power-Up manchmal in ein anderes. Power-Ups können drei Farben haben. Grün, wenn sie einen passiven Einfluss auf den Spieler haben, blau, wenn sie einen aktiven Einfluss auf den Spieler haben und rot, wenn sie einen negativen Einfluss auf den Spieler haben. InstaKill Dadurch werden Spieler dazu fähig, Zombies sofort mit einem Treffer zu erledigen. Es ist schlau, dieses Power-Up so schnell wie möglich einzusammeln, jedoch sollte man dafür nicht seinen Hals riskieren. Als Icon dient ein Totenschädel. Während InstaKill aktiv ist, wird empfohlen, nur ein Messer zu benutzen, da das Munition spart, außer die Zombies laufen in einer gigantischen Horde. Auch Granaten können wirkungsvoll sein, da der Zombie, den man mit der Granate trifft, sofort stirbt, der Rest wird durch die Explosion eliminiert. In Advanced Warfare heißt es ''Hyperschaden und wird auch durch einen Totenkopf dargestellt, der allerdings, wie die anderen Power-Ups auch, ein grünes Hologramm ist und sich dreht. Doppelte Punkte Verdoppelt die Punkte, die ein Spieler bekommt, wenn er einen Feind tötet/attackiert und Fenster repariert. In Call of Duty: World at War verdoppelt dieses Power-Up nicht die Punkte, die man für eine Atombombe oder einen Hammer bekommt, in Black Ops jedoch schon. Die 25 Punkte, die man bekommt, wenn man sich in Der Riese vor eine Perk-Maschine legt, werden nicht verdoppelt. Als Icon wurde ein x2 gewählt, was für "mal zwei" steht. Wenn man in Ascension die Rakete startet, spawnt im Raum vor dem Pack-A-Punch-Automat ein doppelte Punkte-Power-Up. In Advanced Warfare dreht sich das Icon und sieht aus wie ein Hologramm. Es hat ein einfaches aussehen: "'''IIX". Maximale Munition Hierdurch erhält man volle Munition und seine Granaten zurück. Das Spiel füllt nicht das Magazin auf, das sich gerade in der Waffe befindet. Ist ein Spieler am Boden, erhält er die Munition für die Waffe, die er gerade benutzt, aber wenn er wiederbelebt wird, hat das keinen Effekt auf seine vorherige Munition. Als Icon dient eine Munitionskiste, an deren Seite ein Patronengürtel herabhängt. Auf Der Riese, Kino der Toten und Five werden sowohl Primär- als auch Sekundärgranaten wieder aufgefüllt. Der letzte Höllenhund und der Pentagon-Dieb spawnen IMMER maximale Munition, auch wenn der Dieb nicht besiegt wurde. Auch der letzte Weltraumaffe lässt maximale Munition fallen, egal ob die Affen Automaten beschädigen konnten oder nicht. Das Icon in Advanced Warfare sind drei sich drehende holgraphische Kugeln. Atombombe Die Atombombe tötet jeden Zombie, der während der Detonation auf der Map war und gibt dem Spieler 400 Punkte. Wenn doppelte Punkte aktiv ist, erhält man sogar 800 Punkte. Jeder noch nicht gespawnte Zombie stirbt natürlich nicht und die Runden gehen nach der Explosion weiter, es sei denn die Zombies waren die letzten. Spieler sollten die Atombombe so schnell wie möglich einsammeln, jedoch nicht draufgehen dafür. Als Icon dient die berühmteste Bombe der Geschichte, die 'Fat Man', die über Nagasaki, Japan abgeworfen wurde. In World at War werden sofort alle Zombies getötet, in Black Ops jedoch nur einige, der Rest überlebt einige Sekunden, dafür können die Überlebenden nicht angreifen und stehen nur kurz vor dem Spieler, wobei sie mit dem Kopf wackeln und dann sterben. Im Exo Zombies Modus von Advanced Warfare wird die Atombombe durch die DNA-Bombe ersetzt. Das Icon dafür ist ein sich drehendes grünes Bio-Hazard Zeichen. Hammer Der Hammer repariert alle Fenster auf der Map und gibt jedem Spieler 200 Punkte, vorrausgesetzt, es wurden überhaupt welche repariert. Der Hammer kann nur spawnen wenn mindestens 4 Fenster auf der Map offen sind. Ist dies nicht der Fall können Zombies keinen Hammer fallen lasse. Zwischen dem Einsammeln und dem Erhalten der Punkte gibt es einen kleinen zeitlichen Unterschied - die Spieler erhalten die Punkte, nachdem alle Fenster repariert wurden. Als Icon dient logischerweise ein Hammer. Der Hammer kam erstmalig in Der Riese vor und war seitdem in jeder Map des Überlebenskampfes präsent, sogar in Dead Ops Arcade. Schussverkauf Durch dieses Power-Up kostet die Kiste für 45 Sekunden nicht mehr 950 Punkte, sondern 10. Außerdem erscheint die Kiste währenddessen an jedem Ort, an dem sie spawnen kann. Es erscheint nur in Black Ops 1 und 3. In der Zeit, in der es aktiv ist, spielt ein Rock'n'Roll-Song aus den 60er-Jahren. Energieanstieg hingegen erscheint auf allen Exo Zombie Karten von Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare und sorgt dafür, dass man Exo Fähigkeiten, wie den Boostsprung oder den Exoslam mehrmals nutzen kann, ohne dass diese eine Cooldownphase benötigen. Außerdem kosten alle Waffen am 3D-Drucker nur 10 Punkte. Das Icon ist ein sich drehender grüner holographischer Blitz. Todbringer Erscheint in jeder Map nach Kino der Toten, außer Shangri-La. Das Power-Up gibt dem Spieler für 30 Sekunden eine Minigunmit unendlich Munition. Das Icon ist eine Nachbildung des Icons von Schnellfeuer, nur in 3D. Der Spieler, der die Minigun besitzt, kann keine anderen Spieler wiederbeleben, jedoch ist es noch möglich, Fenster zu reparieren. Lagerschlussverkauf Erscheint nur in Five. Das Power-Up verbindet jeden Teleporter mit der Pack-A-Punch-Maschine, egal, welches DEFCON-Level gerade aktiv ist, außerdem kostet das Punchen nun nicht mehr 5000, sondern nur noch 1000 Punkte. Der einzige Weg, es zu erhalten, ist es, den Pentagon-Dieb umzubringen, bevor er einem eine Waffe stehlen kann. Als Icon dient die Pack-A-Punch-Maschine. Zufälliges Perk Erscheint in Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La und Moon. In Ascension bekommt man es, wenn man es schafft, eine Affenrunde zu überleben, ohne dass die Weltraumaffen einen Perk-Automaten beschädigen können. in Call of the Dead muss man George A. Romero töten. In Shangri-La muss man den Affen töten, der ein Power-Up geklaut hat, dabei ist jedes Power up für 1 Sekunde zu sehen bis auf die Perkflasche die nur 0,25 Sekunden zu sehen ist . In Moon muss man ein QED werfen, auch dabei stehen die Chancen schlecht. Alle Spieler erhalten ein zufälliges Perk, außer tote oder am Boden liegende Spieler. Durch dieses Power-Up kann man einzigartigerweise mehr als vier Perks besitzen. Lichtblitz Erscheint nur in Call of the Dead. Um es zu bekommen, muss man die originalen gefangenen Charaktere befreien, wodurch man eine Wunderwaffe DG-2 bekommt, die man jedoch nicht punchen kann, außerdem lässt George A. Romero es fallen, wenn er stirbt. Die Wunderwaffe verschwindet, wenn die Munition ausgeht, jedoch lässt sie sich durch maximale Munition wieder auffüllen. Das Icon ist das selbe wie beim Todbringer. Zufällige Waffe Erscheint nur in Moon. Der Spieler muss das QED werfen und erhält dann eine zufällige Waffe, die gepuncht sein kann oder auch nicht. Man muss vorsichtig sein, denn die Waffe, die man gerade hält, wird sofort durch die ersetzt, die vom Power-Up ausgeworfen wurde. Bonuspunkte Erscheint nur in Dead Ops Arcade,der Eisendrache und Moon. Auf Moon muss der Spieler ein QED werfen, wodurch das Power-Up erscheinen kann. Der Spieler, der es aufhebt (oder alle Spieler) erhalten eine zufällige Anzahl an Punkten dazu. Das Icon sieht aus wie ein Z, das von zwei Strichen durchkreuzt wird, ähnlich wie ein Dollar-Symbol. In Dead Ops Arcade erscheint es als zufälliger Schatz. Zombieblut Erscheint nur auf der Map Origins wenn man es einsammelt wird man kurzzeitig in einen Zombie verwandelt. Die Zombie beachten den spieler nicht und gehen weg und greifen andere spieler an, wenn man zombieblut einsammelt hat man immernoch die waffe die man vorher hatte. Tarnung ersetzt auf allen Exo Zombie karten das Zombieblut, wird aber jedoch auf Infection, Outbreak und Descend nur durch Vorräte abgeworfen. Man kann es aber auch durch benutzen der Decon-Zone bekommen. Auf Carrier hingegen kann man es durch ausschalten der Atlas-Truppen bekommen. Es hat dann die gleiche Wirkungsdauer wie das aus den Vorratskisten. Benutzt man das Power-Up, hat es die gleiche Wirkung. Das Icon auf Carrier unterscheidet sich stark von den anderen Power-Up´s, denn es ist ein sich drehendes graues Sechseck dass ein paar blutige Kratzer hat. Blutgeld Erscheint nur auf den maps Origins und Shadows of Evil wenn man es einsammelt bekommt man zwischen 50 bis 200 punkten. Man kann Blutgeld nur ausgraben. Leere Perkflasche Erscheint nur auf der map Origins wenn man es einsammelt bekommt man einen extra perk slot was bedeutet das man sich ein extra perk kaufen kann dardurch kann man mehr als 4 perks haben. Sicherheit Es ist ebenfalls nur auf allen Exo Zombie Karten zu finden und aktiviert sämtliche Sicherheitssysteme Der Karte Gleichzeitig. Selbst der Schlucker auf der Karte Carrier wird aktiviert. Das Icon ist ebenfalls ein grünes sich drehendes Hologramm und stellt einen Reisverschluss dar. Feuerbefehl Dieses Power-Up kommt nur auf den Karten Carrier und Descend vor und sorgt dafür, dass der Spieler unbegrenzte Munition hat, selbst dann wenn er nur noch einen Kugel im Magazin hat. Dies ist besonders Vorteilhaft, wenn er die RW1 besitzt, da er diese ja nicht nachladen muss. Das Icon ist ein sich drehendes grünes Hologramm, dass ein Unendlichkeitszeichen darstellt. Explosive Berührung Ist ein Power-Up, was nur auf den Karten Carrier und Descent vorkommt. Sammelt es man ein schwirren um den Spieler mehrere kleine Kugeln, die einen Zombie töten, wenn er dem Spieler zu nahe kommt. Der Spieler ist dabei für 15 Sekunden unbesiegbar. Das Icon ist ein sich drehendes Hologramm, das einen Stern darstellt. Sentinel-Verstärkung Die Sentinel-Verstärkung ist ein Spezielles Power-Up, dass nur auf Carrier und Descent als Vorrat abgeworfen, aber auch von besiegten Atlastruppen fallen gelassen wird. Aktiviert man es erscheinen drei KI gesteuerte Sentinel Soldaten die den Spieler, bis Rundenende oder bis sie selbst von den Zombies besiegt werden, unterstützen. Kategorie:Zombie Mode Kategorie:Überlebenskampf Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Power-Ups